Express $0.38$ as a fraction.
Solution: The number $3$ is in the tenths place, so we have three tenth Three tenth can be written as $\dfrac{3}{10}$ The number $8$ is in the hundredths place, so we have eight hundredth Eight hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{8}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{3}{10} + \dfrac{8}{100}$ $= \dfrac{30}{100} + \dfrac{8}{100}$ $= \dfrac{38}{100}$